Aurora
The is a submersible featured in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics The Aurora is a submersible that also acts as an aircraft carrier in the air and on the ocean. Special Equipment and Features Mei and her family had been renovating the ship with powerful firearms such as Cryo Torpedos, a N-type Cryo Beam with a defense system that can put up a barrier. It can also store a large number of Para-mail. Armaments ;*Torpedo Tubes x 6 : The Aurora has up to six torpedo tubes in its dorsal bow which fire Cryo Torpedoes, special ordinance that freeze their targets. During the invasion of Misurugi, the Cryo Torpedoes were used to create a wall of ice underwater to shield the ship from an enemy torpedo barrage. ;*Quantum Field :An energy field used to protect the ship from attacks. Like the beam shields of the Ragna-mail, it is powerful enough to stop attacks though repeated and frequent attacks can overwhelm it. ;*Missile Battery :The Aurora is able to shoot up to 34 missiles at once from a battery hidden beneath the rear landing strip. A single barrage was enough to sink several of Embryo's drone battle ships ;*CIWS Turrets x 6 :The ship has up to six point defense CIWS turrets along is dorsal hull for shooting down missiles and enemy drones. ;*Cryo Beam :The Aurora's most powerful weapon, the Cryo Beam fires an energy wave that flash freezes everything in its path. At 100% it can bring down the Dawn Pillar with a single shot. History During the war with Embryo, the Ancient Humans used the Aurora as their flagship. It was theorized to be a "dimensional vessel" that came to the World of Mana together with Embryo, though the truth is lost to history. The Aurora was hidden in an underground hangar below Arzenal. After the Norma Administration Board Gallery Aurora Front.png|Concept Art. Aurora Back.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange 13 Aurora control room.png|Control Room of the Aurora. 123231.jpg|Surviving Normas in Aurora. 4894-4.jpg Aurora card.jpg|Aurora card. Ange Second Opening.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 The Libertus Crew Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 21 Libertus Crew Para-mails.jpg|Libertus Crew Para-mails in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 21 Glaive Mary and Hauser Nonna Flight Mode.jpg|Mary's Glaive Mary and Nonna's Hauser Nonna Flight Mode in Aurora Hanger. Cross Ange ep 21 Arquebus Hilda Front View Flight Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 21 Libertus's Crew Para-mail Flight Mode.jpg|Libertus's Crew Para-mail in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 22 Aurora's Hanger.jpg|Para-mails and Ryuu-Shin-Ki in the Aurora's Hanger. Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg|The Libertus's Crew Members of Aurora. Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png|The Crew of Libertus (Extended Version). Trivia * Since Embryo commented "When did they build something like that?" when he first saw the Aurora, it is unlikely that he was the one who brought the ship to the World of Mana. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Aircraft Category:Factions Category:Marine Vessels Category:Ancient Human Mecha Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Category:Arzenal Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha